Operation: First Strike
by Yellow 13
Summary: this is the first in a series of C&C, Animorph crossovers. i have at least 44 hits on here, WHERE ARE THE REVIEWS! sorry about that... flamers welcome!


**Soviet mission#1, Operation: First Strike **

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Supreme Commander Roy.

Author's note: this is the first part in a series, the rest of it will be scattered across this before the series ends, and I'll tell you about where the next story will be placed as well as its title. All events have been translated into English so you don't have to translate. Also, all my stories for this series are in a script/narrative format. And this one will not have a whole lot of action, for now it is just plot development for my next stories.

My name and rank is Supreme Commander Patrick Roy, I'm in the Soviet Union military if you haven't guessed. I'm here to tell you the true story of the Animorph campaign; they went more places then anyone has ever been (and I'm not just talking about traveling the globe) below is some of the personnel we have.

General Malcolm "ace" Granger, Air Power

General Alexis Alexander, Weapons Of Mass Destruction

General "pinpoint" Towns, Laser Weapons

General "anvil" Shin Fai, Advanced Infantry Divisions

General Tsing Shi Tao, Nuclear Weaponry

General Ta Hun Kwai, Advanced Tank Divisions

Dr. Thrax, Biological and Chemical Weapons. cloned

General Rodall "demo" Juhziz, High Explosive Weapons. cloned

Prince Kassad, Camouflage and Ambush . cloned.

General Sydney Mobius, Tiberian Weapons

General Leng, 5-Star General, has everything that the normal armies have, as well as

being very good with all known tactics.

Supreme Commander Patrick Roy, Navel tactics, Offshore, And Long-Range Artillery

Yuri, Head of Psychic Weapons. Cloned as the original was eaten by a T-Rex

CABAL, a computer was the main enemy in the CABAL wars. Uses cyborgs and robots works well with anyone. Unlimited processing power, IQ uncaculatibule (other computers overload after 999999999) reprogrammed so he would work for us.

Uri: clone of Yuri, thinks slightly differently then Yuri himself.

General Vladimir: a "bulldog" General. Is first to attack (often with very good results)

Premiere Alexander Romonov, Head of the Soviet Union, and formal General for the Soviets.

Our story begins before the Animorphs in another universe with a completely different timeline, in the country of Russia, in the city of Moscow.

Primary headquarters, the Kremlin.

12:00 noon

Premier Romonov: Ah, Comrade General. Looks like your back from your most recent encounter with NOD.

Supreme Commander Roy: it went by to quickly. However, as you said, I have obtained a sample of Kane's D.N.A, now we can send it to be cloned in Yuri's division.

Premier Romonov: splendid! Now for your next mission, Einstein has finally decided to join us and as the planet is running a little low on most resources, he has developed a device that can go to another universe. You know the theory of alternate realities, Da?

S.C.R: Da, Comrade Premier. That is where there every possibility exists and that there are an infinite number of universes.

Premier Romonov: right as usual Comrade. Now we have selected a universe in where none of us was even born. It seemed that Hitler also tried to take over the world in the Great Depression. Now the planet is rich in resources, but there is a catch.

S.C.R: what is the catch?

Premier Romonov: the planet is being invaded by an alien species that we have managed to get rid of from our universe. They were known as "yeerks" if you recall an unknown number of people took them down from different countries during our world wars. Your first objective is to broadcast propaganda over the Russia in that universe; it will be difficult to bring the Soviet Union to this world as the citizens have abandoned it and went to capitalism.

S.C.R: that's it? I thought I was going to have trouble! When do I leave?

Premier Romonov: As soon as you're ready. I will be giving you total command of the Black Guard. The base protecting this building of more then enough to withstand any kind of attack.

S.C.R: who is coming with me?

Premier Romanov: all your friends, Granger, Tao, Leng, Kwai, Fai, Dr. Thrax, Towns, Juhziz and Vladimir.

S.C.R: I will contact you as soon as the propaganda is being broadcast. I'll use Yuri to speed it up though.

In Black Forest, Germany

5:30 P.M

As I went into Einstein's laboratory remembering my successful attempt at capturing the lab and blowing up the first Chronosphere. As I walked towards the entrance, I noticed that the new device had been already tested with expendable things (rocks, small plants, empty vehicles, ECT)

Einstein: welcome to my lab commander! As you have already noticed, the device works on the same design as the Chronosphere. You will arrive at your destination almost instantaneously and painlessly. The location I have set for you is up in Northern Siberia not to far away from the north pole. I suggest that you also take an E.V.A (electronic video assent) unit so you can keep in touch so I know all went well and I can teleport in the M.C.Vs(mobile construction vehicles)

Northern Siberia, Animorph universe

1:00 A.M

I went into the device and came out on an immense ice field just as the scientist had promised.

S.C.R: this is harvest leader to harvest base. Repeat, this is harvest leader to harvest base.

Communications officer: go ahead harvest leader.

S.C.R: have landed on the planet, no resistance, you can chrono reinforcements in at anytime.

Once the M.C.V s arrived, they deployed and started making power plants, ore refineries, barracks, war factories, airfields, Battle labs, radar towers, and the superweapons.

S.C.R: get a propaganda center over here! Not there you moron! What are you trying to do in building a barracks on a cliff! Can't you see that part of the ice is unstable! Don't place ion cannon control station there! As soon as it fires, it'll sink!

And so on until the base became fully completed. Then the propaganda started over Russia, convincing the citizens to vote for Romanov in the next election.

Inauguration day, January 29th, Moscow

10:30 P.M.

Announcer: and here comes the new premier now, Alexander Romanov won by a record of 89 to 11. It is well believed that our new leader will bring all that is best to Russia.

Inside the Kermlin

Premier Romanov: congratulations Comrade General! We are having our military brought here by the Chronosphere soon we should be able to build a massive array of nuclear missiles, and the best navy this planet has ever seen.

Yuri: comrade premier, I sense that there are multiple physics on this planet, with your permission, I'd like the opportunity to train them. We would need to go all over the world to do this, but that shouldn't be too difficult with the help of the Chronosphere. I suggest we start with our neighbour, China and finish off in the United States.

September 19th

10:30 P.M

Lt. Zophia: sir! We have reports from one of our satellites that an andalite fighter is crashing in the U.S.A and-screen goes to static damn! Now the satellite's exploded!

S.C.R.: General Granger, how long will it take to get a Raptor ready for takeoff?

General Granger: about two minuets, sir.

S.C.R: Good get to it. NOW!

General Granger: YES, SIR!

S.C.R.: Lt. Eva, give me a satellite uplink to my fighter, alert me of any civilians in the immediate area.

Lt. Eva: on it, General.

20 minuets later, flying over construction site, Seattle.

Aircraft computer: warning, five civilians detected, Bering 305.

I landed out of sight of who I would later refer to as the "Animorphs" just behind the unfinished building with adaptive camouflage activated so I wouldn't alert anyone. Then the andalite fighter crashed. I stayed out of sight, and waited for the opportune moment. Just then, my radio came on.

S.C.R. whispering: this better be important.

Yuri: sorry, commander. It's just that one of these five civilians is a psychic. I sense that it is the blonde female near the back of the group. Her name is "Rachel Levenson". (the last name is made-up) don't refer to her by this name immediately.

S.C.R.: affirmative, have visual on the downed spacecraft. It appears to be of Andalite construction. Confirm Premier's suspicions, the yeerks must be invading the planet. We must move quickly if we are to achieve a foothold in this universe. Double-time with diplomatic relationships; tell the truth if you have to. Just get them allied with us!

Yuri: yes, sir!

So, I went back to my fighter and took off before the yeerks killed Elfangor and destroyed any evidence of his crash-landing. I eventually caught up to them the next day at there school. I was there to introduce them to the benefits of the Soviet Union, and how they can help bring those benefits to the U.S.A. (I got through to about 16 of them judging by there facial expressions, but it is better then nothing I suppose) after the lecture, I spotted Rachel walking towards me.

Rachel: first off let me just say that your speech really got to me. You people seem to have a lot of good stuff.

S.C.R.: improvements over the years have allowed us to have the best divisions anywhere and I'm glad. Not many Americans usually listen to me.

Rachel: you did say that you would gladly take anyone that is interested to Moscow with you, right?

S.C.R.: yes, and we are looking all around the world for psychics. According to our chief psychic, you have to quote him "great potential". I would like it if we could take you back to Moscow and verify this. I have a private jet standing by at the Russian embassy

Rachel: what time do you want to leave?

S.C.R.: anytime you're ready.

The Kremlin. Premier Romanov's office. Moscow, Russia. 9:30 P.M

Yuri: I sense great psychic power in her, as well as an important future.

S.C.R.: what do you foresee?

Yuri: I suggest we make her a Field General. If what I foresee is correct, than we will have a very powerful ally.

Premier Romanov: if you wish to train this American, then so be it.

S.C.R: I'll try. And one last thing, when do you want to make the USA a client state or should we just invade and conquer?

Premier Romanov: I sent a diplomat, we should hear from him soon.

4 hour later, inside General's training room

Rachel: so, let me get this straight, according to a psychic and your computer I'll be a General in the near future?

S.C.R: yes and the only way to find out if you are going to be a Field General is by training you and see want sinks in. but first you need to choose what field of research you will specialize in.

Rachel (looking at the form): I think I'll use Neutron weapons. No one else seems to use them and they seem very powerful.

Courtyard outside the Kremlin, 3 months later.

S.C.R: Congratulations Rachel Levonson! You are now the youngest General in the entire Soviet Union and the first General of a potential client state.

Lt. Zophia: sir! We have a serious problem! The yeerks have stolen one of our new Chronospheres we have detected a rift and it seems that they are going to take over another universe!

To be continued in "Operation: Titan Fight" it will be put in the Godzilla the Series section.


End file.
